To become a legend
by rdfalcon560
Summary: Having saved the world once,Lendas of the sacae plaines finds out the ugly truth he is not from this time line-in fact he's not in the right dimension! Now he has to carve his own legend in his proper timeline and dimension and meet someone in the process.


**I was always a fan of fire emblem 7 so I made a OC and put him in a story,that leads to awakening on with the story!**

...It all happened one night in the out realms.

"No!,not like this,my boy must not die!" A woman thought aloud. It was dark with fire burning the forest. She ran to a old canoe put her baby inside then got in herself she paddled as fast as she could. She made it to the out realm gate. She went inside one of the portals she put her baby down wrapped in a blanket and laid the legendary sword Sol Kati next to him so the natives would know of his lineage. She looked at him one more time knowing she would never see him again. She left the portal knowing she would die but she would take down as many with her.

"Tell me;were is the boy!?" A male sorcerer shouted.

"Safe away from your kind,you only seek to destroy him-I would never let that happen. Now let's finish this!" She shouted as she drew forth her killing edge she killed all of his companions and struck him dead, but died of her wounds soon after.

..."This is the day Len.." The one and only Lyndis of Sacae, she looked to her fellow sword master he had dark green hair that was tied back, and eyes blue as the sky at his side was a blade identical to hers.

"Funny,we went through all this,defeated Nergal,the fire dragon then you have to leave..." tears began to form

..."Lyn...don't cry I'm like a brother to you-but you know I have to,I'm your final descendant,I'm not from this time please understand.."

"I understand I just don't want to say goodbye."

"Neither do I but I have to...bye Lyn I'll miss you."

...I left heart still heavy I ran through the freshly made portal, it was like a falling through a tunnel-with my troubles fading with clashing colors like that of a rainbow.

"So intense what does it mean?" I said aloud. The portal came to an end with a patch if grass at the end. I went through I was in my in my proper time line I felt weaker-I was still a sword master. I sensed a familiar presence.

..."Mark?,why is he here I said to myself. I chased after the energy it lead me to a town-ablaze being sacked by brigands. They noticed me and attacked all axe men I slashed at his bronze axe-it snapped in half he was astonished I took advantage kicked his right side he bent over the stabbed from behind I was hesitant at first so was the one who struck the brigand.

..."You won't harm any more innocents!"

"What!,no!" I shouted back as we clashed blades,I overpowered him my blade was inches from his face-his sword was slowly digging into his unarmored shoulder I raised my sword then kicked him in his chest he flew backwards.

"I'm not killing an innocent man doing right,you gonna help me or what!" I continued cutting each brigand down one by one. He picked himself up drank a vulenary for his flesh wound,and moitoned me to follow him. I followed he led me to a group. Mark,a cerlic and a great knight.

..."Hey!,sword master I need you to take out the brigands guarding the bridge." Mark ordered.

"Right,just like old times." I replied as I ran towards the bridge with inhuman speed. I slashed at a barbarian's legs the came clean of and a stab in the back would take care of him. I stabbed another in his neck with deadly precision,he died instantly. The last one fled but was killed by the chief he turned his gaze to me.

"Here,sheepy,sheepy come to the slaughter!"

"I will prevail!" I shouted I leapt in the air landed behind him stabbed him in the back turned the cutting edge of sol katti upwards slashed and from the hole in the chest up was slashed in half.

"hey,you're a skilled fighter-would you like to be part of the shepherds?" The blue haired man asked.

"By the way my name is Chrom,what is your name?" He added

"Honor to join your cause,my name is Lendas(creative I know) ." I said as I bowed.

"Hey,uh you called me Mark-who's Mark?"

"Mark!,is that you?!" I picked up whom I thought was Mark.

"Hey...,Mark what's up with the white hair?,and the new robes,annnnnd why are you a lady?" She was about to respond until..

"Mark who did this to you!,was it Ursula!,Lloyd!,Linus?!...no it was Nergal! Wasn't it!,was it?!" I said alarmed.

"What!? no! I think you have confused with some one else,my name is Robin not Mark."

"You don't remember,being found in the wayside by me and Lyn?"

"Umm who's Lyn?,more importantly who are you?"

"Forgive me-Robin was it?,my name is Lendas of the Sacae planes."

"wow,wow,wow! you're related to Lyndis THE Lyndis,the woman who lived thousands of years ago. Chrom said surprised .

"I am her last descendant,when I was a baby I was left in the outrealms the outrealm,where Lyn was from to be precise."

"Soooo? you fought alongside you great,great,great grandmother?" The young cerlic questioned.

"How do we know he is not lying?,milord I do not like the looks of him" The great knight interjected.

"Perhaps,you may not know but this would be proof enough." I said as I drew forth Sol Kati.

"The one and only" I added.

Everyone had astonished looks on their faces-especially the great knight. After we had to turn down an invitation for a feast we set off to the Capitol. after a barrage of questions that made no partial sense at all from the cerlic named Lissa, we set up camp. Can't say that I could complain haven't eaten anything since I traveled through time and space. Even though it was bear I kept my tastes to myself and consumed it anyway. That was until I heard an odd noise nearby. Chrom and Lissa were nowhere to be found. Then the earthquake happened it shook the great knight awake just not Mark-I mean Robin.

"I caught their sent meet me there!,and wake up Robin!" Frederick shouted as he charged off on his horse. seeng that it would be near impossible to wake Robin up I carried her all the way to the others were.

"Len!,why is Robin out cold!,we need our tactician!" Chrom shouted.

"I got it." I said as I just dropped Robin. She woke up angrily then gave me a death glare.

"Yep,Mark's in there some were" I said to myself as we prepared for combat.

**thats chapter one once more didn't know how to end it and a monster headache doesn't help either so I had to put a cliffhanger. Please review If you liked story all the disclaimer stuff and rdfalcon560 Out!**


End file.
